Eon Enigma
by Ominous-Insanity
Summary: Lech had always dreamed of meeting, and capturing, the Legendary Pokemon called Latias and Latios. When a chance encounter with Steven Stone drags Lech and his partner Wynaut to Pewter City to uncover the truth of his Enigmatic Crystal, Lech finds himself running from the figure known as Enervation and thrust into an adventure that will unlock the mysteries of the Eon Duo
1. Chapter 1

**A couple notes before you start reading: First, Lech is pronounced as Lek. I guess that's really it. So enjoy the story, and please review, I'd highly enjoy that.**

* * *

Chapter I

I gazed at the scroll, trying to translate the glyphs into something readable. The glyph surrounded an image showing two streaks, one red and one blue, flying around an orb. Finally, I found the names I was looking for.

"Yes! Finally, the oldest mention of Latias and Latios to date," I cheered, slamming my fists on my desk. It startled my Wynaut, who was bringing me another stack of books from the shelves. Wynaut thumped its tail angrily before trying to pick up all the books it had dropped.

"Oh calm down. This is great news, I may actually be able to find them soon," I said, rubbing the bulb spurting from Wynaut's forehead and giving it a Liechi Berry to eat. Wynaut abandoned the task of cleaning up and eagerly took the snack. I chuckled and turned bak to my research. I picked up my candle and examined the bookshelves. The library contained over 400 books and scrolls, the greatest collection of literature detailing legendary Pokemon, specifically Latias and Latios. Half of the documents I had inherited from my grandfather, the other half I had recovered on my own. My eyes caught sight of a stone sitting on the top shelf. Grabbing it, a swarm of dust filled the air. Once I had quit coughing, I inspected the trinket and mused over the memories it held.

* * *

_I was running about, only being at the age of seven, being chased by Grandfather. I laughed with glee, only to find myself plummeting to the ground. _

_ "Are you alright, Lech?" Grandfather cried, running over to me. Grandfather had a full white beard and bald head, but the crinkle lines around his eyes meant he never stopped smiling. He wore his archeologist hat, along with cargo shorts and vest, with its several pockets, over a white T-shirt, like always._

_ "I think so," I sniffed, rubbing the tears from my eyes. Grandfather glanced around to see what I had tripped over._

_ "What do we have here?" Grandfather said, picking up my assailant._

_ "Let me see," I begged, jumping to my feet. The stone was nothing more than a blue crystal covered by jagged edges of grey stone._

_ "I believe we have quite the Enigmatic Crystal here," Grandfather mused, dusting off the stone._

_ "Why? Is it special about it?" I asked._

_ "I'm not sure, but perhaps its connected to a Legendary Pokemon," Grandfather proposed._

_ "Which one?" I asked, my eyes inflating._

_ "Hmm... By the looks of it, I'd say Latias and Latios," Grandfather guessed._

_ "Really?" I exclaimed. Suddenly, my mother came over and bopped Grandfather on the head._

_ "Don't put ridiculous ideas into Lech's head. I don't need my son turning into a miniature you," my mother scolded._

* * *

Despite that, fifteen years later, I had become exactly that. I didn't think the stone was anything special anymore, but I had still become obsessed with finding Latias and Latios, and capturing the Eon Duo. Suddenly, Wynaut's thumping interrupted my train of thought.

"Yes, yes. I have to get back to work," I muttered, replacing the Enigmatic Crystal. Grandfather had passed away six years ago, but I still continued the hunt in his honor. I even dressed similarly, though I lacked the facial hair and lack of head hair. The scroll I was reading, titled _Controlling of Ancients, _had been written not long after the creation of the Red and Blue Orbs, confirmed artifacts after the mess with Team Aqua and Team Magma. The glyphs blurred together as the night ran on. Eventually, I slumped in my desk with Wynaut already positioned on my lap. I was awakened by the chirping of Spearow outside my Seven Island home.

"Shut up," I grumbled, heaving one of my hiking boots at the glass window. It succeed in scaring the Spearow away, fortunately, but also woke Wynaut, unfortunately. Wynaut proceeded to smack my face until I was fully awake and ready to feed it. I lumbered my way into the actual living area of the house, which consisted of a room with a futon that was rarely used, a small kitchen with two person table, and the door to the bathroom. After washing up, I spread some butter on a toasted bagel and fed Wynaut its daily Liechi Berry. Eventually, I left the building and headed for the dock. That day was my weekly trip to Two Island, and their open air market.

"Good morning Lech," Captain Mart called as I boarded his ship with Wynaut at my heels.

"Morning Mart," I returned.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Same as always. Two Island," I said. Before I could even take my seat, the boat chugged out of the port and was speeding toward my destination. I kept my hazel eyes trained on the water as we moved, occasionally seeing the ripple of water Pokemon. We finally arrived and I made my way through the crowds, caring Wynaut so it wouldn't get left behind, until I reached the opposite edge of the market. There an old woman sat underneath her, with a deep tan and square jaw, dressed in a purple cloak.

"Hello Bethany," I greeted, stooping to examine the variety of books she sold. Immediately, Bethany lashed out and pinched my cheeks, as she often did. I struggled away, clamming my hands over my cheeks.

"Just like your grandfather," Bethany chortled, drawing back to her seated position.

"What the heck? You do that every time," I complained.

"Because you remind me so much of David. You two even look alike," Bethany said. David was my grandfather's first name.

"Please. He was fat, and I'm not, as you can see. Plus, he didn't even have hair on his head, let alone forest green hair," I argued.

"He would always argue too," Bethany laughed.

"Fine, whatever. Do you have any old books this week?" I relented.

"Unfortunately not anymore. There was a fellow here earlier though, who picked up on about mystic stones," Bethany said. My mind immediately jumped to my Enigmatic Crystal. I had given up on it being anything, but there was always a small possibility I was wrong to do so.

"Where did he go and what'd he look like?" I asked.

"He had grey hair, strange considering how young he looked. He also wore a black suit, with some purple zigzag pattern on the vest. He kept muttering something about rare stones," Bethany detailed. There was shop that sold exactly what the man was looking for. I ran there, and saw the man inspecting an emerald using a magnify glass. The book lay on the table next to him.

"Excuse me, sir with rock book," I called. The man spun around and located me.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Could I potentially buy that book off of you? Or at least look at it for a minute?" I requested.

"That's a tall order, considering we don't know each other," the man commented

"Right, right. I'm Lech Gorski, pleasure to meet you," I said, offering the man a handshake.

"Steven Stone," he said, taking up the offer.

"Good, good. Now, could I see the book," I begged. Steven handed the book over, and after some scrolling through the pages and pictures, I sighed.

"What were you looking for?" Steven asked, as I returned the book.

"Nothing. I just thought this weird rock I have might be mentioned in it," I muttered, turning to leave. Suddenly, Steven grabbed my arm, causing my to drop Wynaut, who squeaked in surprise.

"Do you happen to have this stone with you?" he asked, his eyes glimmering like a child's.

"My Enigmatic Crystal? No, it's at my home," I stammered, yanking my arms away.

"Well, since I let you see my book, perhaps you'd let me glance at this Enigmatic Crystal of yours?" Steven inquired. Wynaut thumped its tail and butted at my legs to go, but I stayed put. If this Steven was obsessed with stones as much as he seemed to be, perhaps he was an expert in them.

"Sure, why not?" I decided, leading him to Mart's boat.

* * *

**Look for the next update soon, please review too. And feel free to look at my myriad of other stories, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter ended up being way longer than my last one, not that it's a bad thing. Anyway, as you can see, the title is not very good. It's really a working title, so if you can think up a better one, it'd be greatly appreciated. I'll of course recognize your contribution, and cite you as the source. Leave your title in a review or PM me your suggestion.**

**Speaking of which please read and review! Quick note too: a philologist is someone who studies ancient texts. You'll understand once you read the story.**

* * *

Chapter II

"Welcome to my home," I announced I pushed open the unlocked door. Wynaut wiggled out of my arms and ran to its food dish. I tossed it a Liechi Berry, which Wynaut caught with its ears and began to snack on.

"I don't see any weird rocks," Steven commented, glancing around my living quarters.

"It's not in here," I explained, guiding him into the library. The minute he saw it on my shelf, he rushed past me and pulled out a magnify glass. Yanking the stone from its place, he inspected it for a few moments.

"Fascinating. I can't confirm what the center crystal is made of... What did you call it?" he inquired.

"The Enigmatic Crystal," I told him.

"Appropriate name. Anyway, as I was saying, the center crystal is peculiar, but the grey rocks here are obviously calcium carbonate," Steven detailed, peering at the stone. Maybe my stone was something special.

"Calcium what? I'm a philologist, not a geologist," I asked.

"Limestone," Steven said, replacing the Enigmatic Crystal. Limestone was the most common rock type on the Seven Islands, meaning my special rock was nothing more than a curiosity.

"Well, thanks for the analysis. I hope it was intriguing enough," I sighed, trying to wave Steven out of my library.

"Hold up. The outside maybe limestone, but the crystal is still strange. I have a friend in Pewter City who'd be more help," Steven declared. That immediately caught my attention.

"Really? Then let's go. It'll take a while, especially since we'll have to catch a bus from Vermillion City," I decided.

"I have a faster way," Steven winked. We went outside where he tossed out a Pokeball from his pocket. Wynaut poked it head out just as a Skarmory burst out, screeching at the sky, causing Wynaut to squeak. It ducked back inside the house.

"Great! Let me grab Wynaut and the Enigmatic Stone, and we can go," I cheered.

"Are you seriously going to travel to the city dressed like that?" Steven asked, grimacing at my clothes. I glanced down at my archaeologist wear.

"What wrong with it?" I questioned, not feeling like changing out of my favorite clothes.

"Normal people don't wear that on a daily basis. Go change," Steven ordered.

"Says the guy wearing a suit," I grumbled, retreating to the closet to pick out a new style. I donned a blue zipper jacket over a red T-shirt. I tugged on a pair of black jeans and strung two necklaces, one with a red triangle charm and the other with a blue triangle, around my neck, tucked underneath my shirt. Deciding that leaving my hiking boots were fine, I wound a black scarf, about two meters long with tassels on each end, around my neck. Once I had emerged from the house, Wynaut stuck to my feet and a brown satchel, holding the Enigmatic Crystal and _Controlling of Ancients,_ was slung across my chest.

"Ready?" Steven urged, already seated on Skarmory.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, patting my satchel. Passing Wynaut to Steven first, I climbed up to take my place behind him. Skarmory felt cold, even through my jeans. Once Wynaut was situated in my arms, Steven pointed north.

"Skarmory, fly us to Pewter City," Steven ordered. Skarmory squawked, making Wynaut shudder, and launched itself into the air. We soared for about two hours, during which I drifted off to sleep. When I opened my eyes, the sky had already dimmed to evening. The ocean below us had become a forest, and I could see the borders of a city not far ahead.

"Where are we?" I mumbled.

"Welcome to Pewter City," Steven announced, spreading his arms out in front of himself. Pewter City looked like a loose collection of town houses. I picked out a Pokemon Center and Gym, and noticed a large building at the edge of the city. It looked like an old mansion, with arched doors and a granite stairwell leading up to it. Skarmory landed at the base of the stairs.

"Pewter Museum of Science," I read the sign staked in front of the building.

"Come on," Steven shouted from the top of the steps, having recalled his Skarmory. I bound after him, and we enter. The lobby displayed various rocks and fossilized Pokemon. I recognized a Kabutops, its scythes raised in attack, and an Aerodactyl, wings spread. I let Wynaut hop out of my hands so it could examine the exhibits.

"Steven, man! It's good to see you again," a voice called. A man emerged from a side office, wearing a lab coat and round glasses. He had sandy hair.

"This is Seymour. He works here, and was the first person to catalog the Moon Stone," Steven introduced me.

"It's a pleasure. I'm Lech," I greeted, shaking the scientists hand.

"How do you do? What can I do for you?" Seymour asked.

"Lech here has an unusual rock. Care to take a look?" Steven requested, nodding to me. I brought out the Enigmatic Crystal, and Seymour's eyes bulged at the sight of the rock.

"What an intriguing stone! I must see what secrets it hones!" Seymour exclaimed, snatching it away. Steven and I followed him into his office, where he set it on a work table. Metal picks were scattered about the table. Seymour took a seat, dragged a suspended magnify glass the size of my face so that it hovered over the Enigmatic Crystal, and set about chipping off pieces of limestone.

"What's he doing? He'll ruin my crystal," I cried, launching myself at the table to it. Steven grabbed my arm, restraining me.

"Relax. He knows what he's doing," Steven assured me.

"Indeed! Now behold my deed," Seymour announced, showing off his work. The limestone had been completely removed, revealing a blue crystal orb with a purple essence flitting around inside. I gingerly took the ball, surprised at the warmth it radiated, as if alive.

"A Soul Dew," Steven breathed, leaning in.

"What?" I asked.

"A Soul Dew. It is said to be the crystalized soul of a Latias or Latios that once flew," Seymour revealed.

"You're kidding? My whole life I've been searching for Latias and Latios, yet an artifact connected to them in my possession the whole time," I summarized.

"Basically," Steven laughed, returning the treasure. As I gazed it, a memory leapt into my mind. Placing the Soul Dew in the satchel, I withdrew the book. Turning to the page with the picture of the streaks, I pointed to the orb they flew around.

"This must be the Soul Dew!" I deciphered.

"Makes sense. In a sense, the Soul Dew is capturing them in a form," Steven guessed.

"Do you know anywhere I could go to find more information about the Soul Dew?" I begged the two men.

"I suggest the city of Alto Mare. South of Cherrygrove City of Johto by boat to get there, I swear," Seymour recommended.

"The city is said to be frequented by Latias and Latios. They would most likely know something," Steven narrated.

"Alright, alright. Then that's where I'll be going," I thanked them, departing. The men started to catch up, but I had to find a way to the Johto Region. Grabbing Wynaut on the way out, who was trying to intimidate the Kabutops fossil the whole time, I stepped into the fresh night air. Energy flowed through my limbs and I felt like giving a shout of joy.

"Quite the object you've got in your collection," someone commented. I turned to see a man leaning against a one of the entrance arches. He wore a blood red tuxedo, with matching bow tie and top hat. His face was hidden by a mask, one half black and looking like a comedy mask and smiling. However, the mask changed to white on the other half, and the smile dropped into a frown. Even his hands were hidden, beneath blood red gloves. The only organic part of him visible was his midnight hair peeking out from under his top hat. In his right hand he wielded a black walking cane. Both ends were tipped by gold caps, though the top end had a glowing stone embedded in it that swirled with colors of the rainbow. He was tall and slim, almost seeming like he was a skeleton under his clothes.

"What are you talking about?" I stammered, backing away from the figure. Wynaut snuggled closer to my leg.

"The Soul Dew, of course. It is quite fascinating, would you not agree?" the figure said, standing up straight.

"How'd you know?" I asked, clutching my satchel close to my chest.

"I'd prefer not to reveal my techniques. Quite a secret, really. However, that is not what I wish to discuss," the figure said. He started to walk toward me, twirling his cane between his fingers.

"It's not for sale," I yelled, trying to run. Wynaut hopped down the steps after me, but before we could reach the bottom, a Tyranitar flashed into appearance from its Pokeball. A chain was slung across Tyrantitar's chest, like a sash, with a metal plate situated over its heart, a stone that churned with the colors of red, green, and black embezzled on it.

"That's quite rude of you. Plus, I had no intentions of buying it. Rather, I would like to take it by force," the figure proposed.

"Good luck," I murmured.

"Don't need it. Quite the opposite really. Tyranitar, Hyper Beam!" the figure commanded. An orange beam shot toward me.

"Wynaut, use Mirror Coat!" I ordered. Unwillingly, Wynaut jumped in front of the attack, its body glittering with a white reflective light. The Hyper Beam was reflected back on Tyranitar, knocking it back in an explosion that echoed across the city. It left Wynaut panting.

"Quite impressive. But let's see how you handle Mega Tyranitar," the figure declared, pulling off his glove. He touched the stone on his cane with his ring finger, causing it and the stone on Tyranitar to glow. Lightning arced between the stones, until Tyranitar began to glow a purplish hue. It grew taller, spikes spouting out round its body. When the glow faded, the chain and stone was gone, and the new monstrous form of Tyranitar loomed over Wynaut and myself. The figure leapt from his perch on the top step and landed next to his Mega Tyranitar.

"Lech!" I heard Steven call. He came racing down the steps, already drawing a Pokeball.

"Again, this is quite rude, interrupting my fun," the figure clicked.

"Who are you?" Steven asked, coming to a stop beside me.

"Chaos, or maybe destruction. I'm not quite sure to be honest. However, I assume you'd like a name. If that's the case, call me Enervation," the figure prattled.

"For such a wrecking force, you aren't much to look at," Steven taunted.

"You are quite the fool, Steven Stone. Do you not see the Mega Tyranitar before?" Enervation sighed.

"I see it, but I'd be more impressed if I didn't have a Mega Evolution of my own," Steven bragged, tossing his Pokeball. An Aggron burst out, roaring at the Mega Tyranitar towering over it. A leather collar was wrapped around Aggron's neck, with a stone charm attached. The stone was like Tyranitar's, only it possessed the different colors of varying shades of grey. Steven pulled a medallion out of shirt that had a stone identical to the one on Enervation's cane centered on it. Steven tapped it, and Aggron's stone reacted. Aggron shimmered purple and began to expand, armor becoming more numerous on its body. When the light died, Mega Aggron wasn't as tall as Mega Tyranitar, but was far wider and more armored. The steel coating Mega Aggron's body glinted in the moonlight.

"Looks like I'm in quite the predicament. Nonetheless, I will destroy you and take the Soul Dew," Enervation declared.

"Yeah right. Go, my Mega Aggron, use Iron Tail," Steven smirked. Mega Aggron whipped its solid tail at a surprising speed, knocking Mega Tyranitar to the ground. Enervation leapt out of the way, perching himself in a tree across the road. Mega Tyranitar rose to its feet and tackled Mega Aggron, tearing apart the pavement and throwing up clouds of dust.

"Such power," I breathed, picking up the woozy Wynaut in an embrace. Steven turned to me and called out his Skarmory.

"Skarmory will fly you to Cherrygrove City. I'll keep this Enervation character busy," Steven instructed.

"Are you sure? He doesn't seem weak by any stretch of the word," I warned.

"No worries. I can handle things. I guess you don't know, but I'm the Champion of Hoenn," Steven declared.

"Seriously?" I said.

"Why is that so hard to believe? Never mind, just get going," Steven sighed. I boarded Skarmory, cradling both Wynaut and my satchel.

"Thank you, for everything," I said before Skarmory launched itself into the air.

"Don't mention it. Good luck in Alto Mare," Steven called up to me as he shrunk. I watched Enervation glance up at me, then turn back to the battle. This sent shudders down my spine. Skarmory cawed to its master before flying West to Cherrygrove City and the next stop on my journey to find Latias and Latios.

* * *

**Please review, your option would be very much appreciated. I really want to hear what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I successfully completed another chapter! People really seem to be enjoying the story, just as much as I am writing it. More excitement continues. I don't have any notes this time... I think. Anyway, please read and review!**

* * *

Chapter III

I watched the entrance pillars of Alto Mare float into existence on the horizon. The pillars were topped by sculptures depicting Latias and Latios. They looked almost like the pictures ancient artisans had painted in my books. Wynaut sat cradled in my arms, snoozing.

"Behold Alto Mare, the City of Water," the captain of the ship announced. I had found the boat, destined for Alto Mare, not long after landing in Cherrygrove City. Having secured a ride, Skarmory abandoned Wynaut and I, flying back to its master. The trip had totaled only an hour by boat. As we approached the city's port, I could see instead of roads for cars, canals flowed through the entire city. Gondoliers manned their vessels, drifting around twists of the canals. I climbed off the boat, thanking the captain. Glancing around, I spotted a free gondolier, docked near a bridge.

"Could you help me out?" I asked.

"Sure thing. I'm Ross, by the way. What can I do for you?" he asked. Wynaut squeaked and jumped from my arms into the gondola.

"Can you recommend a place where I can find out about Latias and Latios?" I requested.

"The museum would be the best place to start. I can take you there," Ross recommended.

"Sounds good, sounds good," I consented, hopping down to sit in the gondola. Ross pushed away from the sidewalk and steered us through the city, passing under many bridges. Wynaut decided to entertain itself by running around the deck of the gondola and flapping its ears. People we passed who'd glanced down laughed at Wynaut's antics. I covered my face in shame.

"Your Pokemon has quite the personality," Ross commented with a chuckle.

"You have no idea," I groaned. Eventually, we pulled up in front of the museum, a large palace complete with a green dome. I strode across the plaza, which overlooked the ocean, with Wynaut at my feet. We entered the main open aired lobby of the museum, where fossils of ancient Pokemon had been impressed into several of the tiles. Ducking into the back of a tour group, I listened to what the guide had to say.

"In this room here, we have Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare, to help protect the city should it ever come under danger," the guide narrated. She looked maybe two or three years younger than myself. Her light chocolate hair was teased up so that it resembled ears, with a white beret perched between them. The rest of it curved into crescents at her neck, bordering the white collar of her light green polo. She wore a white skirt below that, stretching to mid thigh. Pink sneakers with dark green knee socks covered her feet.

"Excuse me, excuse me," I called, raising my hand.

"Yes?" she responded, pointing at me.

"Do you know anything about the Soul Dew, or Latias and Latios?" I asked. The guide stared at me with intense amber eyes.

"Folks, why don't you go on ahead while I answer this gentleman's question?" the guide suggested. The tourist dispersed around her, going into the room with the DMA, snapping photos. The guide approached and scrutinized me. A few families loitered at the edges of the lobby, but it mostly felt like just her, Wynaut, and I in the room. Suddenly, she lashed out and pinched my cheek. Whacking her hand away, I stumbled backward and tripped over Wynaut. I landed on my tailbone with a grunt, as Wynaut slapped its tail angrily that I had almost crushed it.

"Don't touch my cheek!" I snapped, laying my hand over it. The girl leaned over and looked me square in the eyes.

"Listen here. After what happened seven years ago, and after my grandfather's death, I swore to protect Latias and the Soul Dew. I don't care if you are just a curious tourist, or a criminal, or how you know about the Soul Dew, but you aren't going to find out anything," the guide warned.

"Wait, wait," I protested, trying to draw out my Soul Dew.

"I don't care," she said, turning her back to me. By the time I had gotten it out, the guide was returning to her group. As she walked away, it occurred to me she had mentioned both a Latias and a Soul Dew.

"There's another Soul Dew? In the city?" I wondered aloud. Wynaut continued to beat its tail, but I ignored it and decided I would have to speak to the guide again. However, not while she was busy, but after her shift ended. Picking up Wynaut, I headed to scour the city for proof of the Legendary Pokemon I sought and the artifact I already possessed. After interviewing various locals, I discovered that Latios and Latias were considered the guardians of the city. They had brought the water to the city that had given it the nickname of the city of water, but they hadn't been seen in decades otherwise. If that was the case, then why had the guide mentioned protecting Latias? Most of the locals had never heard of a Soul Dew before either, though one old man came through for me.

"Yeah, I read about it once in this old book," the old man mentioned. I perked up at hearing the mention of a potentially ancient text.

"Do you still have the book?" I asked. The man patted Wynaut's bulb, causing it to purr.

"Not anymore. I lost it while gambling," the man shrugged. I headed back for the museum in disappointment. The day had faded to dusk, and a chill was in the air. As I was walking over a bridge, lost in thought, I bumped into someone. It was the guide, heading home from work. My hands immediately went to my cheeks, dropping Wynaut.

"It's you, the pincher," I stammered, shuffling back from her.

"Oh, please. Don't call me something that sounds like a criminal name," the guide sighed, brushing past me.

"Hold up," I urged, grabbing her shoulder. She flung her arm around, knocking away my hand.

"I warned you already, didn't I? I refuse to spill any information," the guide snapped.

"Please, please just hear me out," I begged. The girl crossed her arms and waited for my story. First glancing around to make sure, I pulled the Soul Dew from my satchel. The guide's eyes grew wide at the sight of the glowing orb.

"Where did you get that?" she stuttered.

"I swear I didn't steal it," I started before recounting my life ambition to find and capture Latias and Latios, where I had gotten the Soul Dew, and my escape to Alto Mare.

"I always thought there could be more," she commented once I was done, plucking the ball from my hands.

"So there is another in the city," I confirmed, raising my voice. The guide clamped her hand over my mouth.

"Shut up. That's a serious secret, but yes, there is," she relented.

"Would I be allowed to see it?" I inquired. The girl inspected my Soul Dew while she considered my request. Finally, she returned the artifact.

"I'm going to trust you. Whether it'll be a mistake or not will be up to you," the girl decided, waving for me to follow her. I picked up Wynaut and we strolled through the city in silence until we reached a small grove, where a large shed sat. Gondolas that were half carved were suspended on work horses. The guide led me to a door at the back of the shed.

"Is this is where it is?" I asked.

"Hush up. I'm not sure if Latias is asleep," she muttered. Night had descended over the city as we walked through the door. We found ourselves in a park, complete with trees and ponds. Paved paths wound their way through the garden, all meeting at a small fountain. The fountain was on a raised mound, with steps on all sides leading up to it. The girl led me over to the central fountain. Inside was the Soul Dew, the gem held by a metal bracket. Everything about it was the same as mine, right down to the size and color. I reached my hand into the pool. As soon as I touched the other Soul Dew, and felt the similar pulse of warmth it emitted, a cry rang through the garden. Wynaut perked its ears and leapt from my arms. It ran down the path, where a gust of wind knocked it over. I quickly realized it wasn't wind once the Pokemon shed its camouflage.

"Latias," I breathed, struck with the awe of seeing the Legendary Pokemon. To be honest, I wasn't entirely sure either Latias or Latios actually existed. Now there was no doubt. Latias was red and white, and more graceful than any paintings I'd ever seen. My heart skipped a beat seeing Latias, seeing as how it compromised half my obsession.

"Get down," the guide shouted, knocking me to the ground. Latias zoomed over my head.

"It's attacking me," I realized. As Latias circled to trial two, the girl stepped in front of me.

"Latias, stop! He's a friend!" the girl shouted. Latias slammed on the breaks, halting inches in front of the guide.

"Amazing, amazing," I stammered, the feelings of awe overwhelming me again. I stood up and approached the Pokemon.

"Meet Latias," the girl introduced.

"Hi Latias. I'm Lech," I murmured, reaching out a hand to feel the soft down that coated Latias's body. Wynaut came bounding back to me, having recovered. It hid behind my leg, Latias flew around to greet my Pokemon. Wynaut quivered until Latias poked it playfully with its nose. Immediately, Wynaut gave a happy squeak and ran down the path again. Latias chased after, scooping Wynaut up in her arms.

"Satisfied?" the guide asked.

"Almost. Is there a Latios around?" I admitted. The guide pointed to the Soul Dew.

"That's the soul of Latias's brother, the Latios who use to live here too. He sacrificed himself to save the city seven years ago. That's why Latias attacked; she thought you were trying to steal him away," the girl explained.

"Oh, that's sad," I murmured.

"Yeah, and Latias has been lonely ever since, even though she has me as a best friend," the guide sighed.

"I didn't catch your name," I said.

"I guess you didn't. I'm Bianca, and I know you're Lech," she told me. We leaned on the edge of the fountain together and watched Latias and Wynaut continue to play. Wynaut was riding on Latias's back, both Pokemon chirping in happiness.

"I wish I could capture Latias," I sighed. Bianca poked my cheek, to which I flailed and fell backwards into the fountain. I came up spouting water out of my mouth.

"Don't you dare take Latias away from me," Bianca threatened.

"Relax, relax. I swear I won't, just don't touch my cheek anymore. I hate when people do that," I surrendered, rubbing my cheek.

"Good," Bianca grinned. Latias flew to a stop in front of us, allowing Wynaut to hop down beside me.

"Time to go, thanks for everything. It was such a true pleasure to get to see Latias," I said to Latias and Bianca.

"I'll walk you out," Bianca offered. We were half way down the path when someone spoke from the Soul Dew's fountain.

"Quite a pity to see you go," Enervation commented. I whirled around to see the villain gazing into the pool.

"Enervation," I growled. Wynaut retreated to behind my legs. Despite my clenched fists, my legs shook with the fear of encountering him again.

"Don't fret, Lek. I have no intentions of taking your Soul Dew. Quite a bit of effort, especially when compared to the one sitting right here," Enervation assured me.

"You think you can just steal it like that," Bianca snapped.

"Quite," Enervation laughed, plucking the jewel from its holder. The water flowing from the fountain ceased. Latias's cry echoed across the garden as it flew at Enervation. However, Enervation didn't react beyond snapping his fingers. A shadow passed over the moon, and a Gliscor tackled Latias. The Legendary Pokemon was sent flying into a tree, where she slumped to the ground. She tried to ease herself into the air, but kept collapsing.

"You monster!" Bianca cried, tears welling into her eyes.

"That's another name I hear quite often," Enervation agreed, pocketing his new prize.

"Give that back," Bianca shrieked. She charged at Enervation, but his Gliscor was faster. It flew over our head and plucked its Trainer off the ground.

"I'll be seeing you quite soon. On to the next Soul Dew collection spot, where dreams are frequent," Enervation bided. Gliscor disappeared into the night. Latias managed to get airborne again, and flew over to where Bianca was crying on the ground. I approached them, a hole swelling in my heart. Wynaut went over to Bianca and patted her on the back with its ear.

"I'll go after him, get back your Soul Dew, and find out what he's up to. I have an idea of where he's going," I declared, though my knees still trembled from this meeting with him.

"Really?" Bianca asked, blinking tears from her eyes. Latias also looked at me.

"I will, I will," I swore. I started to run out of the garden, after Enervation. Wynaut gave a squeak and followed after me. Before we reached the door out, Latias floated into my path.

"I think Latias want to go with you, to recover her brother," Bianca figured, walking up behind me. Latias chirped in agreement, and my heart skipped another beat. Maybe I would end up capturing Latias after all.

"That's fine," I nodded eagerly. Bianca fished two Pokeballs out of her pocket and handed them to me. They were both purple with two pink bumps, with an M inscribed right above the button.

"Master Balls. You can use these to capture any Pokemon," Bianca detailed.

"Why are you giving them to me?" I asked.

"Capture Latias here, then use the other to capture your Latios," Bianca urged.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, it'll be safer for her to travel that way," Bianca said. I glanced at Latias, who nodded toward the Master Balls, ready to be captured. Tossing one, Latias disappeared inside with a flash. The Master Ball bobbed back and forth, blinking. It came to a halt with a click. I stared at the Pokeball, blown away that I had captured not just any Pokemon, but a Latias.

"I'll be back, and return both the Soul Dew and Latias," I promised. Bianca nodded, tears in her eyes and hands over her heart. I picked up Wynaut, pocketed Latias and the empty Master Ball, and left the garden, bent on going to the Dreamyard in Unova.

* * *

**I remembered the note! The Bianca in this story is the one from Pokemon Movie 5: Pokemon Heroes, not the one from Black & White. With that, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to another exciting chapter of Eon Enigma (guess I'm going with that as the official title)! Anyway, I just wanted to say I'm super thankful for all my readers who are just eating the story up, so to say. You guys make it worth it to keep writing the story. Please be sure to read and review, and I hope you'll keep reading until the end!**

**I just want to note, Latias is indeed the same Latias from Pokemon Movie 5: Pokemon Heroes. Just thought I should clear that up. Now enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter IV

I found my way into an abandoned alley of Alto Mare before withdrawing Latias's Pokeball. The Legendary Pokemon chirped upon being freed from the Pokeball. Part of me felt the desire to just stare at Latias, but Wynaut's bumping against my leg pulled me from the fantasy. I tossed it a Liechi Berry, then offered one to Latias. She took it in her paws and carefully bit it. I laughed when she chirped happily at its taste.

"That's a good Latias," I cooed, rubbing her head. I thought back to what Enervation had said.

"On to the next Soul Dew collection spot, where dreams are frequent," Enervation had bided, and one place came to mind. He was headed for the Dreamyard, the ruins of a lab that had been studying dreams before its explosion. However, that meant running into _her. _The very thought made me shutter, but I had to stop Enervation. It didn't seem likely that the dreamyard had even been visited by Latias or Latios, let alone hid a Soul Dew. Then again, I had found my Enigmatic Crystal randomly sticking out of the ground.

"Okay Latias, do you think you could fly us to Striation City?" I requested her. Latias didn't respond beyond staring at me. I wanted to hit myself. Of course Latias couldn't. She had never been out of Alto Mare most likely. Suddenly, Latias's eyes glowed a light blue and I felt a presence against my mind. It was tender, like a candle's flame. I allowed it access, and realizing it was Latias, directed her to my memories of Striation City. She gave a chirp and the presence retreated. Lowering herself to the ground, I climbed onto Latias's back, and Wynaut scurrying to sit between ears. Not a moment sooner, we were flying into the sky, wind blasting in our face. I was forced to cling my arms around Latias's neck to keep from being knock off. The sun was at its peak when we landed on the cobblestone streets of Striation City.

"No way. Is that a Latias?" a strange gawked as I dismounted.

"No, no! It's just my Ditto, using Transform," I covered, waving aside the question. I quickly recalled Latias and walked with a brisk pace down the street, leaving the stranger scratching his head. Wynaut was at my heels, trotting to keep up. Eventually we ended up at the edge of the city, staring at two store building. To an ordinary onlooker, it looked like a pedestrian home, with flowers in the window and a brick front. I found my eyes drawn to the scorch marks highlighting the bricks and cracks in the windows. With a heavy sigh, I reached for the bell next to the green door. Before I could push it, the door was flung open, revealing a woman, roughly my age.

"Lech!" she cheered, tackling me in an embrace. I struggled to breath as the hug tightened and her dark blue hair flooded my mouth.

"Get off me, Fennel," I managed, trying to extract myself from her grip. Finally, she relinquished the embrace.

"You're so cold," Fennel complained. I surveyed her over, from her blue eyes overlapped by glasses to her pink heels. She wore the same thing as the last time I'd visited her: a white lab coat over a pale pink dress.

"No, you're just aggressive," I retorted. Fennel pouted, but it quickly widened into a grin.

"Oh, look at us; fighting like a married couple. This is how childhood friends should behave," Fennel laughed, attempting another hug. I sidestepped her, but she just stumbled past me to hug Wynaut instead. She rubbed her cheek against its bulb, while Wynaut squirmed and squeaked in protest.

"I'm here on serious business, not to play catch up," I warned, immediately pulling out the seriousness of Fennel's personality.

"Of course, it figures as much. Come in," Fennel said, standing and readjusting her glasses. We marched into the living room and sat on the couch, Wynaut hopping into my lap.

"Who's here?" Amanita, Fennel's little sister, asked, poking her head in. She wore her hair in twin bulb-like pigtail, along side glasses and lab coats that covered her entire body, which wasn't surprising considering she was twelve.

"Lech. Can you go make us some tea please?" Fennel requested. Amanita bobbed her head and disappeared.

"She seems to be doing well," I commented.

"Yeah. So what's this emergency?" she asked.

"I found Latias," I started. Fennel nearly fell from her seat.

"Seriously? You've wanted to do that your whole life!" she exclaimed.

"I know, I know. You see, though, there's this guy, Enervation. He's trying to steal Soul Dews," I explained before launching into the entire story.

"I'd like to be of some help, but I research dreams. What can I do?" Fennel pointed out. At that point, Amanita brought in the tea.

"Well, I suspect he's going to search the Dreamyard next for a Soul Dew. Do you know of any reason why there would be one there?" I asked.

"Not really... Though a few months ago, some kids reported seeing a blue Pokemon flying around the area. I went to check it out, but couldn't find anything," Fennel mused.

"Latios!" I deduced.

"That's a bold claim. However, if you want, I can take you there to look around," Fennel offered.

"Then let's go," I urged, leaping to my feet. Once the tea was done, we walked through the street before cutting down a dirt road. The whole time Fennel insisted on clinging onto my arm.

"It's like we're on a date," she said.

"No, no we aren't," I argued, trying in vain to free my arm before it went numb. At the end of the dirt road, the ruins of the Dreamyard sprawled out before us.

"Up there, that's where they saw it," Fennel instructed, pointing to a ledge. The section of the building remains was supported by a thin wall and couple of iron bars. What caught my eye, however, was a blue gleam on top, teetering on the edge.

"Okay, let's get up there," I decided, pulling out my Pokeball.

"Are you insane? It'll collapse if you put too much weight on the ledge," Fennel cried.

"Relax, relax," I assured her, tossing my Pokeball. Latias appeared in a flash of light. Fennel stumbled back and landed on her bottom.

"You captured it?" she stammered.

"Her," I corrected, rubbing Latias's head again, to which she purred.

"Fascinating, you must let me examine her dreams," Fennel breathed, coming over to pet Latias.

"Not a chance. Now, Latias, we have to fly up there," I commanded, pointing to the ledge. Latias chirped and took me upon her back. Upon the ledge sat a Soul Dew, glimmering blue with the white essence swirling inside. It was resting in a dent engraved on the concrete flooring.

"Is it up there?" Fennel called.

"Yeah," I yelled back. I hopped off Latias's back and onto the ledge, which shifted under my weight. Throwing myself down onto my stomach, the shifting subsided. I began to crawl for the Soul Dew. Latias tried to pick it up, but it kept slipping from her paws, and I wouldn't be able to reach it from her back. Suddenly, a chill came over me. I halted my advance on the Soul Dew, so that it sat just out of arm's reach.

"What's wrong, Lech?" Fennel shouted.

"Indeed, something does seem quite wrong Lech," Enervation chuckled, leaping up. He stood right on the edge, but the structure didn't move in the slightest.

"Don't you dare take that," I threatened, complimented by Latias's growl, but Enervation ignored me. He stooped to pick up the Soul Dew.

"These jewels are quite beautiful," Enervation commented, admiring the Soul Dew's gleam in the sunlight.

"Why do you want all these Soul Dews?" I asked. Enervation turned his attention to me.

"That is quite an excellent question," Enervation taunted, pocketing his newest treasure.

"Who is that?" Fennel called, as if just noticing Enervation. Latias finally had enough. She flew back and allowed down feathers to collect into a ball.

"Quite a bad idea, don't you think, Latias? If you use your Mist Ball attack, you could end up hurting Lech," Enervation warned. Latias didn't seem eager to, but she let the Mist Ball dissipate. Enervation gave her a nod and leapt from the ledge.

"Wait, you coward!" I cried. Enervation reappeared, being carried by his Gliscor.

"It would be quite wise boy to watch your tongue. You should know I'm not someone to make angry," Enervation growled. Gliscor flew into the air, blotted out by the sun. I was tempted to tell Latias to pursue, but then the structure began to vibrate.

"Lech!" Fennel shrieked as the structure collapsed. Fortunately, though I did scream on the way down, Latias caught me mid fall. We landed next to Fennel.

"I'm sorry Latias, I wasn't able to stop him," I apologized to Latias, rubbing her head. My legs were trembling again, and tears were sneaking out of my eyes. Twice now I had failed to stop Enervation. Wynaut wrapped its ears around my legs. Latias chirped and rubbed her head against my cheek, causing me to jerk back. I laughed at my reaction, while Latias blinked in surprise. Fennel quickly joined in with her own laughter.

"You still don't like your cheeks being touched," Fennel mocked.

"Yeah yeah. Thanks Latias and Wynaut, for trying to cheer me up," I said. Latias chirped again before I recalled her.

"What now?" Fennel asked.

"I have no idea. Enervation got away again, without me recovering Bianca's Soul Dew," I sighed, picking Wynaut.

"Bianca? Is there another woman coming between us?" Fennel accused.

"No way! I only just met her last night!" I stammered, feeling my face warm to bright red.

"Woe is me! My lover loves another!" Fennel mourned.

"Stop that! Take this seriously. Enervation escaped, and I haven't the slightest clue where he's going next," I argued, my face growing hotter.

"I am! Well, if you don't know where he's going, maybe you should try to discover about his past," Fennel suggested.

"That's a good idea, except I don't think normal people are named Enervation," I commented, my face flushing back to normal.

"So? Is there any notable features about him?" Fennel urged. I thought back through all my experiences with him.

"He has a rainbow stone that can transform his Tyranitar," I said.

"A rainbow stone? That's a Key Stone, for Mega Evolution! Do you know what that means?" Fennel shouted, latching her hands onto my shoulders.

"Not really," I said, pulling away, fearing a hug.

"It means you have to go to the Tower of Mastery. They are the only place in the world that gives out Key Stones, and that has to be where Enervation got his. They might know who he is," Fennel explained. The idea dawned on me, and it made perfect sense.

"Then tell me where it is," I ordered.

"Shalour City, in the Kalos Region," Fennel said. My shoulders slumped.

"I don't know where that is, or how to even get there," I muttered.

"No worries. I have a friend who owes me a favor. She can get you there," Fennel promised, giving me a thumbs up.

* * *

**With that, look forward to the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this, please review, favorite, or follow so I can know your thoughts. I really enjoy reading reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome folks, to the next chapter! We have a lot of twist and turns in here for you, so read and enjoy! Plus, if I'm not mistaken, this is the longest chapter I've yet submitted for this story. So enjoy, and be sure to comment/review! Thanks!**

**Also, my friend PokeFreak45 and I have agreed to do a collab together, titled Revitalization. It's set in the Sinnoh Region and features many orginal characters, and I recommend you read it. If you're into the Pokemon manga and all the ships involved with it, you should check out Pokefreak45's other stories too.**

* * *

Chapter V

We waited for Fennel's friend in a clearing outside of Striation City. It was long and planted with grass, almost like a landing strip.

"When is your friend getting here?" I asked, cradling a sleeping Wynaut in my arms. Fennel glanced at her watch.

"She should be arriving any second," Fennel announced. Suddenly, I could hear the roar of wind and an airplane engines. Trees were blown back as the cargo plane drifted to a stop on the strip. A woman, clad in light blue jean shorts and top, all bound together with blue suspender straps, leapt from the cockpit and onto the runway.

"Fennel," the woman cried, running to embrace my friend in a hug. I noticed the woman's red hair had been done into a bun held by a propellor hairpin.

"This is Skyla, Mistralton City Gym Leader and ace pilot," Fennel introduced.

"Thanks for agreeing to take me to Shalour City," I said, offering a handshake. She took my hand in both of hers, sheathed by large gloves, and victoriously whipped my hand up and down, waking up Wynaut.

"No problem! I've never been to Shalour City, and this is the perfect excuse to go," she chattered. Finally, I managed to rip my hand free.

"Can we get going?" I urged.

"Of course! Let's be off," Skyla cheered, leading me to the plane. Wynaut and I waved goodbye to Fennel as the plane bent the trees back again and lifted into the sky.

"How long do you think it'll take to get there?" I inquired.

"I'd say a healthy two hours. So just relax, okay?" Skyla guessed. Following her advice, I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, Wynaut nuzzling against my chest. I was jostled awake by the rumbling of the plane.

"What's happening?" I shouted above the screams of winds.

"Just a bit of turbulence," Skyla reassured, though her teeth were gritted as she gripped the wheel with white knuckles.

"Give me a second," I said before rushing into the cargo bay. Wynaut skipped after me, though it was whimpering. I found the hatch, latched myself to a wall hook, and hit the open button. As the metal door heaved open, boxes began to fly from the floor and out into the sky.

"What are you doing?" Skyla called, though I could barely hear her. Wynaut nearly flew out the door, but I snatched it by the tail just in time. Tucking Wynaut under my arm, I released Latias. She didn't seem bothered by the vacuum, though she did chirp in alarm at the suction tearing at my clothes.

"Listen Latias, I need you to help us steer through the turbulence," I instructed the Legendary Pokemon. With a nod and a chirp, she flew out the hatch. Once she was clear, I shut the hatch and made my way back to my seat.

"What happened?" Skyla asked once I had returned, albeit out of breath. Before I could muster an explanation, the plane jolted forward and sped out of the turbulence.

"Glance out your window," I managed. Skyla did and her eyes got wide when she saw Latias pushing on the wing of the plane.

"Latias? But she's just a myth," Skyla stammered. I slipped off to sleep before responding further. The bump of the plane against the ground woke me the second time. I stretched and climbed out of the plane. Immediately, Latias nuzzled against chest , and thankfully not my cheeks.

"Thank you, thank you," I told Skyla as she climbed out after me.

"It was no problem. I'm just excited I got see both Shalour City and Latias," Skyla said. I turned to see Shalour City, which bordered the ocean. It was small, with no real skyscrapers, and dispersed among the mountainous terrain. A huge tower stood just off shore, built of red bricks and resembling a temple. The building was capped with a trio of sails.

"The Tower of Mastery, right?" I asked.

"Right you are. Good luck," Skyla bid, returning to her plane. Recalling Latias and put Wynaut down, I made my way into town as Skyla flew off into the sun. I asked around on how to get to the Tower of Mastery, but most people just laughed and ignored me.

"Why won't anyone help me?" I grumbled. On the verge of giving up, I had sat down on a bench to watch Wynaut delight in startling a flock of Fletchling.

"Help you with what?" someone asked. I turned to see a girl dressed up like a rollerblader, a blonde ponytail sticking out of her helmet.

"I'm trying to get to the Tower of Mastery, but no one will give me directions," I complained.

"There's a reason for that," the girl said.

"And that would be?" I prompted. The girl took a seat next to me.

"You have to prove yourself worthy of being able to enter the Tower and obtain a Key Stone," the girl explained.

"Wait, wait, I don't want a Key Stone," I argued.

"What do you mean? Why else would you go to the Tower of Mastery?" the girl asked, taken aback by my statement. I debated on letting her know my reasons, and in doing so, I let my eyes wander to the hands she had folded in her lap. Sew into her glove was a stone that swirled with rainbow colors. I leapt to my feet and pointed at her.

"Who are you?" I stammered.

"I'm Korrina, and you are?" she said.

"Lech. You have a Key Stone," I commented.

"Very observant. Very well, Lech, I'll take you to the Tower of Mastery, regardless of your reasons, if you can beat me in a battle," Korrina offered.

"Fine, fine," I relented, pulling out a Pokeball. We took positions apart from each other.

"Oh you're not going to battle me with Wynaut?" Korrina taunted. Wynaut heard its name and ran over to me.

"You wish. May I present Latias!" I announced, tossing up my Pokeball. Latias flashed into existence, crying out and levitating over the cobblestone path.

"Impressive that you caught a Legendary Pokemon. Yet, it'll still fall to my Lucario," Korrina bragged, tossing her own Pokeball. Her Lucario burst out, a belt fastened around its waist with an orange stone, swirling with red and blue, as the buckle.

"Latias, use Dragon Pulse," I commanded. A blue orb grew between Latias's paws before being launched at Lucario. However, Lucario sidestepped the attack with ease.

"You'll have to try harder than that," Korrina mocked. I muttered a curse and bit my lip.

"Go, try Dragon Breath," I ordered. Latias fired a green beam of air from her mouth. It nailed Lucario square in the chest, knocking it back a bit. Despite the hit, it seemed unfazed.

"Our turn. Time to Mega Evolve!" Korrina cried, touching the stone in her glove. Both it and the buckle on Lucario's belt began to glow. Lucario followed suit, glowing purple as its body expanded. The tufts behind its ears grew into crimson tipped tendrils, while spikes sprouted around its body. Soon, a sleeker version of Lucario, Mega Lucario, was ready to battle.

"Latias, Mist Ball!" I commanded. Latias formed its signature attack and flung it at Mega Lucario.

"Aura Sphere," Korrina called. A dark blue orb formed in between Mega Lucario's paws and flew at the Mist Ball. Both of them burst together in midair. This incited an explosion, knocking both Mega Lucario and Latias to the ground.

"Latias, get up," I begged as she struggled to get airborne. Mega Lucario was already on its feet, palm glowing red as it rushed at Latias. Finally, Latias flew herself out of range of Mega Lucario's Power-Up Punch, but not to Korrina's disappointment.

"Lucario, finish her with Metal Claw," Korrina commanded. The spikes on Mega Lucario's paws turned metallic and it jumped at Latias. However, before it could swipe her, Latias fired a prepared Mist Ball. Mega Lucario was sent hurtling to the ground, crushed beneath the attack. When the Mist Ball dissolved, Mega Lucario struggled to its feet, huffing.

"Now, Latias use Dragon Pulse," I cried. Latias flew straight into Mega Lucario, who was still reeling, while charging the Dragon Pulse. She released it close range, right in its face. Mega Lucario was blasted back into a tree, where it slumped, fainted. I tried to catch Latias, who collapsed once it was clear who the winner was.

"Congratulations. Now, if you'd care to, come with me," Korrina said, recalling her Lucario.

"Well done, well done, Latias. You were awesome," I praised Latias before returning her to her Pokeball and picking up Wynaut. Korrina led me to a small beach, where a narrow strip of sand stretched out to the island holding the Tower of Mastery.

"Let's go," she urged, pushing me forward. We reached the island just as the sun dipped below the horizon.

"Korrina, it's nice to see you've brought a friend," a new voice chimed. An old man exited the tower and approached us. His eyes were squinted together, so I couldn't see his eye color, but he wore a grey suit with rainbow tie and had his hair done over in a white combover.

"Grandpa, this is Lech. Lech, this is my grandfather Gurkinn. He's like the master of the Tower," Korrina introduced. The old man, Gurkinn, scrutinized me over.

"Are you the new man my granddaughter has snatched up?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Shut up Grandpa," Korrina snapped, batting her grandfather over the head.

"I'm only kidding. Now, what can I do for you?" Gurkinn laughed, rubbing his head.

"I'm hunting for somebody, who is in the possession of a Key Stone. I was hoping you might keep a log of who has them?" I requested.

"That's all you want?" Gurkinn checked.

"Yes, yes," I nodded.

"Come inside. I think I can help," Gurkinn said, waving me inside.

"In that case, I must be going. I have a Gym to run," Korrina bid, dashing off. Wynaut and I waved goodbye before following Gurkinn. Inside the Tower of Mastery, a single staircase wound its way to the top, surrounding a massive statue of a Mega Lucario. Gurkinn led me through a door in the statue's base. Inside was a bookshelf, from which I had to fight my temptation to tear through, alongside a desk littered with papers. Around the wall hung portraits of trainers, each posing with a Pokemon and their new Key Stone. I recognized Steven, with his Aggron, and read a couple of the names below others: Anzelm with his Aerodactyl, Rosemary with her Mawile, and Diantha with her Gardevoir to name a few. Finally, I found the man I was looking for. Unfortunately, the name was scratched and faded beyond legibility.

"Do you know who this is?" I asked, pointing at the man posing with his Tyranitar. The man had Enervation's midnight hair and lanky appearance, though he wore a normal T-shirt in the photo. He appeared not much older than myself, with grey eyes that seemed older than his years.

"That lad? I remember him, but no name. He was obsessed with gaining more and more power, increasing the strength of his Pokemon. I hope he found what he wanted in Mega Evolution," Gurkinn narrated. That was it, another dead end. I realized I was fighting back tears again. I would have to disappoint Bianca, returning to her empty handed.

"Well, thanks for everything," I murmured, heading for the door.

"Wait Lech! I have a gift for you," Gurkinn exclaimed, fishing two objects out of his pocket. They were two rectangular metal clips, each embedded with a rainbow Key Stone in the middle.

"What are these for?" I inquired, setting Wynaut down and taking them.

"You clearly had enough skills to beat Korrina to get her to bring you here. It only seem fair that you'd be worth to wield a Key Stone. You can give the other to someone you also deem worthy," Gurkinn explained.

"Thanks, even though I don't have a Pokemon to Mega Evolve," I commented. Though confused, I clipped one on the end of my scarf, and dropped the other in my satchel. As I did, my Soul Dew caught the gleam of the electric lights, throwing blue spots on the wall.

"What's that?" Gurkinn asked. I pulled out my Soul Dew to show off.

"It's a Soul Dew, rumored to be a crystalized soul of Latias or Latios," I detailed.

"Amazing! I've only heard stories about them, though I did intend to go to Southern Island to see if I could find one," Gurkinn stared.

"Southern Island?" I questioned.

"You've never heard of it. Not much surprise though. It's a little known spot. Only serious VIPs can get there with an Eon Ticket. Rumor has it that it's where Latias and Latios once, and potentially still do, roam and rest," Gurkinn explained.

"Seriously? Seriously? There's a place like that?" I exclaimed, my eyes lighting up, forgetting my failures. Gurkinn considered my excitement before hobbling over to his desk. Out of the drawer he pulled a ship ticket, and handed to me.

"Another gift. Just go to Coumarine City, and they should be able to give you a lift from there," Gurkinn said. The ticket was red and blue, with a palm tree plastered on it. Wynaut verbalized my excitement with a squeak, since I could hardly breath. Maybe I could find another Soul Dew there, before Enervation got to it. I pocketed the ticket and looked at Wynaut.

"Guess we're going to Southern Island," I managed, to which Wynaut squeaked again.

* * *

**Please be sure to review then! **

**As a side note, the character mentioned in the portraits scene, Anzelm and Rosemary, are from Revitalization, so you should really go read it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do present Chapter 6! Prepare for many exciting things, including the debut of Latios! Oh, sorry... That was a spoiler. Anyway, enjoy the story and be sure review.**

**I do want to point out that while I only have two regular reviewer (thank you to those who review!), this story is by far my most popular, with as of right now, 9 faves, and 11 followers. Thank you guys, I really appreciate it. The story is far from over though. So review!**

**One more thing: If you have Pokemon X or Y, PM me and we can exchange friend codes.**

* * *

Chapter VI

Gurkinn gave Wynaut and I a ride over to the ports of Coumarine City in his Jeep. As we approached the stone piers stretching into the bay, Gurkinn laid on the breaks. We ground to a halt and the entire frame of the car shifted forward.

"Here we are. Give that Eon Ticket to any transport ship, and they'll be able to transport you to the Southern Island," Gurkinn advised.

"Thank you, thank you," I said, climbing out of the car with wobbly legs. Whether they were shaking from fear or excitement was indeterminable. Wynaut hopped out after me.

"See you around," Gurkinn called as he sped off in a cloud of dust.

"I'm not sure how I survived the ride over here," I sighed before stepping on the pier. It was illuminated by small lamps dispersed along wires strung on high poles. Guessing it was around midnight, it wasn't much to my surprise few sailors were out and about as I strode down the dock.

"Well, I'll be. Lech, what're you doing here?" a familiar voice chuckled. I spun to see Mart, polishing the railing of his boat.

"Mart? This is great!" I cheered, running to him. He met me at the boarding ramp.

"Good to see you my friend. What can I do for you?" he inquired after crushing me in a hug.

"This," I managed after recovering my breath. I passed the rare ticket to him and watched his eyes flare.

"You didn't steal this, did you? I know you were desperately looking for Latias and Latios, but I never expected you'd go this far..." Mart started.

"No, no! It was a gift, but my main question is can you take me?" I cut him off. Mart bellowed with another laugh.

"Who do you think I am? Of course I can! Come aboard!" he howled, pocketing the Eon Ticket and waving me on. I followed him and took a seat on a side bench. We soon were gliding over the waves, the full moon lighting our path. The rocking of the boat, and the fact Wynaut had fallen asleep already, tempted my eyelids to shut. The thud of the boat against a dock. I cracked open my eyes to see Mart attempting to tie the ship to a dock. However, the dock was built of rotting wood and was missing several planks.

"It's fine. You don't have to stay docked," I suggested, stretching and rising to my feet. Wynaut tumbled out of my lap, still slumbering, and hit the floor. Its eyes snapped open and it squeaked in anger, beating its tail against the deck.

"Why do you say that?" Mart asked.

"Because if everything goes well, I'll be flying out of here," I reassured him.

"Not sure what you're planning, but if you're sure, I won't argue," Mart shrugged, and motioned me to jump off. After catching Wynaut, who tried to run away, I hopped onto the dock, causing it to shudder. Yet, it held steady so I could take a breath of tropical air and roll up my jacket sleeves. The sky was still dark, and the air felt warm and sticky, despite the hour. Mart started his ship, interrupting the sounds of Pokemon chirping in the forest. I waved bye as he drifted away, swallowed by the darkness. Turning back to the small island, I took a look around. The dock intercepted a small clearing of grass bordered by some columns of white stone. They were ancient, fragmented and shrouded in vines, but proved to be the only remnants of human civilization on Southern Island. Trees yearned to touch the stars covered the rest of the island, like a thick blanket, blocking any form of light from penetrating the ground with their leaf cover. They appeared to be big-leaf mahoganies, based on their incredible height and examination of the forest litter. Taking a deep breath, I bound into the forest. Wynaut squeaked in my arms as we were swallowed by the darkness of the forest.

"How could anything want to live here?" I muttered, glancing back for the twentieth time. The light of dawn had begun to reveal itself on the grassy bank, but was reduced a pinpoint by my depth in the forest. Suddenly, the cracking of leaves and woods echoed through the woods. I shuttered and clinched Wynaut. It too was scared, otherwise it would have squeaked as it always did in protest. The noises grew closer, and as they did, my hair seemed to stand straighter. Finally, when the noise sounded right on top of us, I pulled Latias's Pokeball out.

"Latias, save us!" I cried, tossing up the device. Latias appeared in a flash, and during those brief moments of light I saw our advisors: a horde of Mankey. The Mankey all screeched at their discovery in the tree branches and launched themselves at Latias. However, Latias chirped and flew out of the way, resulting the Mankey tackling each other. The darkness closed in too quick to see what happened next, but I could hear the squeals and screeches of the Mankey as they punched one another. I took off running, and could hear Latias follow. When I finally stopped to pant, I could see the outlines of trees. Following the light, Wynaut, Latias, and I emerged into a clearing. Sunlight filtered through a few holes in the canopy, showing off the scenery. A stream snaked its way along the far end of the clearing, though a skew of puddles were littered across the clearing. In the dead center, a spire of stone was erected, standing about even with my shoulder. Even from a distance, I could see the top was chipped and a noticeable gleam came from it. However, before I could get any closer, the forest behind us erupted in screeching. The Mankey came sprinting forth, and surrounded my party. There were over two dozen, and everyone looked ready to burst from stored up rage. One decided to test the waters by throwing a Focus Punch, but Wynaut leapt from my arms to tank the attack. Wynaut absorbed the hit and immediately glowed red, powering up its Counter. Wynaut swung its tail around to whack the Mankey to send it skidding through the clearing.

"That's my Wynaut!" I exclaimed, picking it up in a hug. Wynaut purred with pleasure, but the other Mankey were not pleased. Their eyes grew wide at the defeat of one of their own, and they attacked as a group. I dropped in a crouch to protect myself, but not one Mankey reached us. Latias's eyes glowed light blue and the Mankey became outlined in the same light. Suspended in midair, they struggled to free themselves from the Psychic attack, but in vain. Latias sent her victim flying back where they had come from, several crashing into trees and each other. Recovering their wits, they gave a cry of retreat and ran off, fading into the darkness. I was so relieved I tackled Latias in an embrace, crushing her and Wynaut together.

"I love you guys!" I cried, tears threatening to leak out. Just then, the original Mankey that Wynaut had beaten woke up, and upon seeing its vanished comrades, went ballistic. I released my Pokemon so they wouldn't be struck by the incoming Mankey. Instead, it punched my cheek, and tried to keeping running past in retreat. My cheek throbbing, and anger flaring in my heart, I grabbed the Mankey by the tail. It grunted as I yanked it back toward myself. It came, grabbing at the air, where I then heaved it into the woods, and out of sight. Breathing heavily, I stroked my cheek, where dribbles of blood had formed, while Latias and Wynaut looked stunned. I walked over to examine the central stone. A blue gem shone at its peak, a white essence dancing about inside.

"Another Soul Dew," I breathed, pulling my own Soul Dew to compare them. I grabbed the Soul Dew in the stone, but discovered it was stuck. As I struggled to pull it out, Latias suddenly flew past me and Wynaut squeaked a warning. A ball of pink energy materialized in the air before transforming into a beam. Latias managed to block to the attack aimed at me, but the blast still sent me tumbling across the clearing and into a tree. Managing to look through the black spots in my vision, Latias collapsed to the ground, covered in burns. Wynaut ran to her, to guard her from a new Pokemon that shimmered into visibility, hovering over the fallen Latias.

"Latios," I stammered, both thrilled and terrified. This was my chance to catch him, but his power had knocked out Latias and tossed me aside like paper. Wynaut and Latios stared each other down in silence for a few moments, but Latios backed up and fired another Luster Purge. Wynaut took the assault and was knocked back into the stone, where it slumped, fainted. Latios seemed to have forgotten about me, because he flew to the Soul Dew engrained in the stone to check it. Suddenly, it noticed the sparkle of my Soul Dew, which I had dropped upon being blown away. He picked it up, and gazed into it. Clamoring to my feet, I withdrew the empty Master Ball from my satchel. Unfortunately, the shuffling of the satchel caught Latios's attention and he dropped my Soul Dew. Releasing a cry that no doubt ushered in danger, Latios began charging another Luster Purge. White balls of light gathered to form the pink sphere in front of Latios's mouth. The beam fired, but I rolled out the way. Before another attack could be unleashed, I hurled the Master Ball. It sucked Latios inside and plopped to the ground. There it rocked back and forth, beeping. After a nervous thirty seconds, it clicked, confirming the capture. Before I could utter any sort of cheer, clapping rang from the tree branches.

"Congratulations, capturing another Legendary Pokemon," Enervation laughed.

"You? How'd you get here?" I growled, turning my attention to him. He, however, ignored me and strode toward the Soul Dew in the stone.

"I should be thanking you. That Latios was too dangerous for any of my Pokemon to handle, so I certainly would not have been able to snatch this Soul Dew away," Enervation mused.

"You think I'm just going to let you take it?" I snapped, charging him. Enervation just chuckled and snapped his finger. The ground erupted beneath my feet and I found myself encased in some kind of rubbery bag, only my head sticking out. Quickly, I realized I was trapped in the mouth of a Victreebel. Enervation reached for the Soul Dew in the stone and plucked it free, like he was pulling it from water instead of stone.

"Now that I have three, I'll be taking yours," Enervation said, not seeing mine next to his feet.

"What? No, no," I screamed, though I didn't get much say in the manner. Victreebel opened its mouth just wide enough for Enervation to reach in and steal the satchel from my shoulder. He reached inside, but came up empty hand.

"Where is it?" Enervation spat, his voice's glee replaced by frustration. It was my turn to laugh.

"Hidden, where you'll never find it," I lied, still struggling to free myself from his Victreebel.

"Very well. Then I suppose you won't mind me disposing of a particular girl," Enervation threatened. My mind immediately leapt to Bianca and Fennel both.

"Don't you dare," I growled.

"She'll be the price I'll pay for you to deliver your Soul Dew," Enervation offered.

"You're insane!" I screamed.

"I know. See you within 24 hours at the old P2 Laboratory," Enervation snickered, and snapped his fingers again. Victreebel manipulated its lips until one of its teeth sunk into my right arm. I screamed bloody murder as its poison leaked into my veins. Victreebel spit me out on the grass.

"I'll stop you," I managed through the pain of hot nails being driven into my body.

"Sure you will. Just deliver the Soul Dew," Enervation shrugged, tossing my satchel to the ground. The world went black. When I came to, Wynaut was sitting in my lap, holding Latios's Pokeball and the Soul Dew in its ears, and Latias hovered before me, satchel dangling from her paws. My arm, where Victreebel had bitten me, had swelled into a red welt. I tried to move it, but pain sparked through me. It was a reminder of my failure, and now someone else was in danger because of me. Yet, I had managed to capture both Latias and Latios, and didn't have time to feel sorry for myself.

"Wynaut, let me see that Pokeball," I commanded. Wynaut dropped it into my hand, and I then tossed it. Latios burst out in a shower of light, screeching at me. He caught sight of me and tried to fire a Luster Purge at me, but Latias began chirping at him. Latios quite charging his attack and started to chirp back at her. They seemed to argue, but eventually, Latios gave up. He landed on the ground so I could climb onto his back.

"Thank you," I told him, though he responded with an irritated chirp. Latias ordered Wynaut to place the Pokeballs and Soul Dew into my satchel, then allowed Wynaut on her back.

"Okay, okay. Let's go to Striation City, to stop Enervation," I ordered, pointing to the sky. Latias gave a cheerful chirp, and flew off of Southern Island, directly through the canopy. Latios sped after her, if for nothing more to avoid being slower than a girl.

* * *

**Latios has quite the attitude... Anyway, please review! I'd really really appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize to everyone about the extremely long wait for the next update, and for how short it is. However, if anything, this chapter has some exciting moments for ya'll. As for my inactivity, between the ending of school, work, and a new video game (Bravely Default), I don't have much free time. Again, very sorry, but I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

* * *

Chapter VII

Fennel finally whipped open the door after I had pushed the doorbell for the hundredth time. At that point, I was on my knees, pain sparking through every fiber of my being.

"Lech?" Fennel stammered, seeing me in my defeated state.

"Help me," I begged, though my heart gave a pump of relief that Fennel was alright. On the other hand, that meant Bianca was in danger. I wanted to go save her, but the beads of sweat on my forehead warned me otherwise.

"Amanita, get some ointment and bandages," Fennel screamed into the house. "Okay," Amanita responded, and I heard feet paddling up steps. Fennel put an arm underneath my shoulder for support, but almost dropped me when she saw Latios and Latias hovering nearby.

"You did it? Captured Latios?" Fennel murmured. Latios looked away in disgust, but Latias chirped for my urgency.

"Yeah, can we go?" I heaved.

"Right, it's just, wow. Two legendary Pokemon?" Fennel said, dragging me inside. Wynaut hopped off Latias and bound after me. Laying me on the couch, Fennel rubbed some cream on the swollen red mass that was my arm and lashed it in white bandages. Meanwhile, Amanita pushed a cold compress against my forehead and Wynaut sat on my chest, apparently keeping guard. A glance at the window revealed Latias staring in, her eyes filled with concern. After that, my world went dark.

When I came to, it was late at night, the moon suspended in the sky. I pushed myself into a sitting position, unwisely using my injured arm. Pain shot through me, but I gritted my teeth and climbed to my feet. Wynaut tumbled off me, and awoke with an angry squeak.

"Sorry buddy," I apologized, and wandered to the door. As the door creaked open, a glow became cast over me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Fennel asked. I looked back to see her at the base of the stairs, holding a candle. She was covered by a pink nightgown, which left not much to the imagine.

"I have to stop Enervation. Where are Latios and Latias?" I snapped.

"Relax. I sent them to sleep in the Dreamyard so they wouldn't be spotted. Now come back so we can check your arm," Fennel sighed, motioning me back to the couch. I grumbled about it, but I relented in obeying. She unwrapped the bandages to unveil the wound. The swelling at faded, but an angry bruise covered my forearm.

"It looks fine. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be going," I insisted, trying to rise to my feet. Fennel, however, pushed me back down.

"If you think I'll let my betrothed get himself killed, you've got another thing coming," Fennel scolded.

"You don't understand. These are serious circumstances," I argued. Wynaut squeaked in agreement from its place at my feet.

"Then explain these circumstances," Fennel retorted, crossing her arms. I sighed and recounted the story of my journey since departing with Skyla, including Enervation's threat on Southern Island.

"I think he has Bianca," I concluded. Fennel mused over my story before withdrawing a Pokeball from a nearby desk.

"I don't approve of you pursuing another lover, but you have a legitimate reason," Fennel grumbled, and tossed the Pokeball in the air. A pink Pokemon flashed into appearance, flowers decorating its rear.

"Munna. How is it going to help?" I asked.

"Munna dear, please go retrieve Latias and Latios from the Dreamyard," Fennel instructed, flinging open the window. Munna gave a snort before floating out the window and into the night air. I staggered outside to wait. In no time, a shadow passed over the moon and Latias came bearing down on me. She tackled me affectionately, knocking Wynaut out of the way. Pinned to the ground, I couldn't fight off her nuzzling of my cheek.

"Quit it," I struggled. Latios appeared behind her, less than eager to see me. His eyes were bleary, and bore straight through me. Finally, Latias floated off of me.

"She seems glad you're alright," Fennel laughed, scratching her returning Munna under the chin.

"You think?" I grumbled, rubbing my cheek. Latias chirped in laughter, and even Latios seemed to snicker.

"So where are you off to?" Fennel asked.

"Some place called the P2 Lab," I said. Fennel's face went ashen.

"Are you sure that's the place?" Fennel checked.

"Yeah. It's just off the coast on one of those islands. Why is that a big deal?" I inquired.

"It was one of Team Plasma's bases. They preformed horrific experiments and research there, trying to create the ultimate Pokemon," Fennel explained. I felt my nerve tingle, like ice was freezing over my body.

"Nonetheless, I have to go. Bianca needs me, and I have to stop Enervation. He's messed with me for the last time," I declared.

"Fine. Be careful, and hurry back so we can get married," Fennel sighed. Before I could argue that what she just said would never happened, she pecked my cheek with her lips. I lurched back, out of shock or the annoyance of having my cheek touched, I didn't know. Fennel then quickly ran back inside her house before anything more could be said. Latias cooed and I heard Latios snicker again.

"Shut up and let's go," I grumbled.

* * *

**Lech is quite touchy. Anyway, please review/comment, I'd love feedback, and I hope to have the next chapter ready much sooner!**


End file.
